Hilo:Crazy Jumps/@comment-24343248-20140622020321/@comment-24343248-20140627015130
Crazy Jumps escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Crazy Jumps escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Amiga; entonces odias a Margarita y que no se quede con mordy; yo igual que mnuchos fans no me agradaba pero cuando ella y Mordy se hacen mas unidos mne gusto y odie "Steak Mea Madeus" por que Margarita no volvera; pero que tal si Mordy y CJ al igual que Finn y la PF; osea mordy hace algo estupido; CJ se enoja con el y rompen; pero yo soy Morderita; Rigleen y TJ; dime por favor respondeme La pony pegasa con ropa de principe es LIs 1) ESta bien pero ese alguien es bathory verdad; ya que ella mato tambien a Mona; osea manipulo a Klorgane haciendo que mona muriera debido a que Bathory y Mona estaban enamoradas de Skips pero skips se quedo con mona y Bathory s e vengo de mona; ademas que opinas de esto que skips y Mona sean Simon y Betty (de Hora de aVentura); ademas Twist es la PF de USM o no y CJ es su prima; pero Tifon debe ser casi como una deidad no un dios; mejor alguien poderoso; pero seria tonto poner que Mona al igual que Betty se encuentre con su amor; osea Mona scapa al futuro al igual que Betty 2) Pero no me diste tu opinion si esta bien o no ni me diste tu opcion del expulsado de Regular drama; dime tiene que ser de los chicos Buena Onda o Venusinas elige el expulsado y yo escribire el capitulo de acuerdo 3) Osea lo del nivel 15 querias decir que Don y Todd tuviesen mapaches emplumados (bebes) o me equivoco; y que Mordo y rigs apoyasen eso 4) las parejas son feas pero no merespondiste de esto: Jerodd (Jeremy x Todd) y Chadva (Chad x Eva) que opinas; amiga; lo de todd y Margarita es diferencia de edad o me equivoco; el tiene 21-22 y ella 23-24 o no 5) Al igual que Todd; ami me gusta la naturaleza; me gusta ser bueno con la gente; por que me gusta ser asi; tambien ropa algo abrigadora y comoda; me gustan los gorros como el de wEndy (Gravity FAlls) 6) Amiga; tu me dijiste que te pareces a sierra; pero yo a cAmeron y Gwen; en personalidad; por que al igual que Gwen soy algo solitario pero bueno y sin querer me gano enemigos; en el caso de cAmeron; por que soy muy timido pero trato de superar todo 7) Pero enetndiste queson esos dibujos amiga dame tu opinion por favor amiga dime 8) La CM de Lis seria una espada con dos plumas formando una media las dos plumas y un rayo dorado; la CM de Todd serian dos campanas plateadas unidas por un lazo azul y una hoja de trebol y una pluma; la CM de Eva; seria una flor con una moño rosado al fondo; la CM de Elliott seria una calculadora con la letra (π) (pi) al centro ; la CM de Molly seria un carrete de hilos (como el que le dio coco Pommel a Rarity) con una aguja y un boto rosado en forma de corazon Amiga; LIs es parece a estas dos chicas o me equivoco: Elsa and Maleficent ES que Lis parece la villana y Mordo quiere que todos la vean a si; eso se debe a que Mordecai viendo que Lis lo maltrataba pero el no sabia por que ; Lis olo maltrata si alguien abusa de rigby; Mordo don o de sus amigos; esta bien que Lisea la Elsa (de frozen) y la malefica de USM; dime que opinas; LIs no es mala, Skips no vio nunca maldad en su corazon No, ella no es la PF de USM. El resto no te entendi. Te dije que queria que se vaya Margarita para que Mordo se haga mas fuerte, y al final diga: "Hazlo viejo, hazlo por Margarita...Por Margarita!". Exacto me refiero a eso, pero cuando tienen un hijo es nivel 16. Pero, segun el fanart, vi que Mordo queria el nivel 15. Y esas parejas son feas FEAS. Pero la diferencia es que Margarita es mayor que Todd, no pueden estar juntos. No quiero que paso como mis papas, que mi mama es mayor que mi papa. Y me parezco a Sierra por seguir a alguien y cuando digo Hola se asusta, soy algo obsesionada pero tambien me parezco a Gwen porque hago enemigos por error y quiero ser buena a la vez divertida. Si entendi lo de los dibujos, me tomara un tiempo hacerlas, si? Si se parece mucho. Concuerdo contigo, que sea la Elsa y Malefica de USM. Amiga; perdoname de verdad; y te respondere Amiga; por que CJ no es la PF de USM; es que ambas tiene un enojo terrible ambas; y damne razones por favor osea trato de decir que Mordecai y cJ rompan y Margarita vuelve y son novios tanto mordy y Maggie (Diminutivo de Margarita) Pero ya te explique margarita muta en un monstruo y Mordy quiere cumplir su promesa que le hizo a ellae de que fanart; hablas amiga; no te entiendo osea estas diciendo que Mordo y rigs quieren un sobrino de Don y de todd (Osea quiren que Don y todd se casen y tengan un mapache emplumado); explicate por favor no te entiendo y prdoname de verdad por lo de los gays y todo eso Amiga; entonces todd y Margarita solo amigos y cuñados; por que son feas Jereodd (Jeremy x Todd) y Chadva (Chad x Eva); por si acaso amiga yo apoyo SAndremy o Jerendy (Sandy x Jeremy) y Chadnnet (Chad x Jannet); explica tus motivos; pero tua padres entonces diferencia de edad whoa explica Amiga; ya t dije qu me parezco a Gwen y CAmeron; por su presonalidad; osea soy solitario y bueno como Gwen y timido y amable como CAmeron Hablando de dibujos haz hecho los de todd y eVita en su boda con ropa de shining y Cadance; dime; y todd como sImon Petrikov (Simon y marcy); amiga que te parecieron las CM de mis personajes; las de tus personajes me gustan mucho; como se llamarian tus presonajes si fueran ponys osea tendian nombres como los de Twilight ; AJ; RD; Flutter; Pinkie o RArity; ime como serian sus nombre Pero dime por que serian segunt tu LIs la Malefica y la elsa de USM dime por favor amiga Y no lo es porque ella no tiene un padre que dice que es malvada, ella no es apasionada. Y como que Mordo no tuvo a mor a primera vista con ella. Esta bien, analize a Twist y descubre que es la PF de USM. Si pero viste que al final 2 participantes luchan? Al final Mordo cree que va a perder y dice: Vamos viejo hazlo, hazlo por Margarita...Por Margarita!" Entendes, no? Me refiero a que un dia se me ocurrio buscar imagenes del Morby, me aparecio que Mordo queria hijos (O sea, el fanart mostraba eso). 1)He aqui las razones: Jerenodd: Es gay, hay diferencia de edad, son razas diferentes pero diferentes, y creo que Jeremy es muy listo y Todd es mas natural. Chadva: Hay diferencia de edad, es un mapache y una zarigueya, creo que Eva no es el tipo de Chad y viceversa. Si las CM de tus personajes son SUPER DUPER COOL!! Aunque estoy pensando en estos nombres: Sandy seria Magic Cloudy Jannet: Apple Fire Twist: Mistery power. Lis es Malefica porque ella parece malvada y no lo es. Es Elsa porque quiere proteger a los demas. Tienes razon; entonces Twist es la PF de USM; Eva la DP de USM y Li la Marcy de USM; ademas que opinas que Margarita y LIs se lleven mucho peor que Margarita y cJ ? Vi que en cada temporada de Drama total; 2 participantes (finalistas) se mechan (luchan) entre ellos (como Heather y alejandro; CAmeron y LIghtning o Mike y Zoey); osea Mordecai gana en una version y jeremy en otra o no o me equivoco; pero Mordecai cumplira la promesa a Margarita Bueno; como sentirian Mordecai y rigby si don y todd fuesen novios; tambien los demas personajes del Donodd ; pero apoyarian que don y tod tuviese hijos; osea Mordecai y rigby sean tios Del Jerodd; entendi casi todo excepto esto: Todd es mas natural. (Osea todd es primitivo, Todd no es primitivo sabe usar tecnologia pero prefiere la naturaleza) o estas diciendo todd es mas emocional; explicate amiga por favor dime por favor del Chadva; no entendi lo del tipo; osea eva no es el tipo de chad ; Chad no el de eVa; explicate La diferencia es solo 2 años (Jeremy y Chad tiene 23 años y Todd y Eva 21 años) Me gustan; igual tus CM de Sandy; Jannet; y tWist; y pienso en estos nombres: Lis es Celestial Sword Todd es Leaf Bell Eva es Blossoom Bow Elliot es Pi Calculator Molly es Heart Botton Pero si tu vierasa Mordecai y LIs yo los veria como hAns y elsa; ya que Hans al igual que Mordecai quire hacer ver a Elsa y a Lis como villanas; LIs es una falsa antagonista de USM (sea no es villana ; pero LIs es violenta y parece la villana pero tiene un corazon puro; dame otras razones amiga por favor